The disclosure relates to a method for actuating a parking brake in a vehicle.
Parking brakes in vehicles, by means of which the vehicle is held at a standstill, are known. The clamping force generated in the parking brake is generated by an electric brake motor, which axially displaces a brake piston, which is the carrier of a brake pad, in the direction of a brake disk. Such a parking brake is described, for example, in DE 103 61 042 B3.
A corresponding electromechanical parking brake is also known from DE 10 2011 078 900 A1. According to this document, the presently acting clamping force is ascertained from the motor current and the motor voltage of the electric brake motor, which current and voltage are determined in electric switching circuits laaof a control unit, which controls the electric brake motor.